doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Tomb of the dead
Doctor Who: The Tomb of the Dead was a story featuring the Eighth doctor. It takes place sometime after the TV movie. Plot The Doctor intends to travel back in time to the 1960's to see a beatles concert but accidentally breaks some of the controls and ends up on Earth in ancient Celtic times. He is stuck in the Celtic times but somewhere in the time period, somewhere in Scotland, there is a ressurrection potion that will get the TARDIS working again. The Doctor knows that there is too. He might as well look around while searching for the potion so he wanders off into a forest. He sees some zombified corpses robbing a villager. The Doctor sees a wooden board on the ground so he hits the bandits with it. He saved the villager. The villager reveals that his name is Jack (not to be confused with Jack Harkness.) and the zombies were actually once living villagers like him but they were possessed by something after they died. Jack tells the doctor that strange things had been happening in the village. People had been disappearing. Villagers went to explore some old tomb but they never come back. No villager ever dares to go in there. Some old evil is said to be buried in the tomb but no one has ever figured out what was buried in there because they never come out. Jack is afraid to go in but the doctor tells him he should be alright with him looking after him because he' dealt with many things like that and he has solved mysteries. The Doctor and Jack see a bunch of zombies so he and the doctor hide. They eaves drop on the zombies conversation. They hear one say "Why should we possess the bodies of the dead when we can possess the villagers?" and they hear another zombie say "Because the dead can give us power, the villagers are weak and useless. We all know that the people who were buried here were magicians with magic powers! We can use their magic powers to enslave all of the humans on this puny planet!" then they hear one say "The resurrection potion is hidden somewhere in this tomb lets go find it. It will make us stronger!" so they see the zombies stride off into a dark tunnel. Jack whispers to the doctor "Who are you?" and he says "I am the doctor. But you can call me Doctor Smith. I am an erm...inventor! And I need that resurrection potion to get one of my inventions working! Come on we have to stop those zombies." They tiptoe in the tunnel and the doctor uses his sonic screwdriver as a sort of light. "What is that?" whispers Jack. "Its a sort of a lantern. shhh be quiet we can't let them hear us." the doctor replies. They see the zombies walk into another tunnel. The zombies smell the smell of a time lord and a human in the atmosphere. They are familiar with time lords, but how? Do they know the doctor? They see the doctor and Jack. "Kill them!" says a zombie. "Oh great Jack! Now I know why people never come out of here. Its because of those zombies. Come on out of here!" says the doctor. The Doctor and Jack run as fast as they can from the zombies. The crowd of zombies are fast. The Doctor fires his sonic screwdriver at the zombies. They are not the living dead they are some type of alien species. The sonic screwdriver x rays their skin so the doctor sees through their skin. The zombies are actually the Nestene consciousness. "But- But that's impossible, the Nestene consciousness only controls Mannequins not corpses!" said the doctor. "Huh? You aren't making much sense. Who or what is the Nestene consciousness." said Jack. "The Nestene consciousness is an alien parasite that controls dummies." said the doctor. "What do we do now?" asks Jack. "Well I suggest we get the deuce out of here. We don't want them catching up with us. They'll probably take over my body or your body." said the doctor. They run out of the cave. They've lost the zombies. "Doctor, I think I know someone who can help us defeat the Nestene consciousness. He's an eccentric magician named Brenwyn who lives in the forest. He knows some magic we can use to defeat the Nestene." said Jack. Jack takes the doctor to Brenwyn's house. He lives in an old cabin in the woods. Brenwyn comes along with them and will help them defeat the Nestene but he was so stubborn so it took them a while to convince Brenwyn to come with them. Before they go in the tomb the doctor notices that Brenwyn has a fob watch. "That watch. Can I see it for a moment?" asks the doctor. "Yes." says Brewyn. "Where did you get this?" asks the doctor. "I don't know. The earliest thing I remember about it was I woke up in that forest I must have been a small child and I noticed I held that watch in my hand. "Thats my earliest memorie of myself and the watch." said Brewnyn. "You're a time lord." said the doctor. "A what?" asks Brenwyn. "A time lord!" said the doctor. "Whats a time lord?" asks Brenwyn. "Don't you remember? You- you're a time lord! A time lord from the planet Gallifrey. You know me. We've met before. You trained me to be a time lord. We're old friends. Your name isn't Brenwyn its K'anpo Rimpoche. You were an old hermit on Gallifrey." said the doctor. "I don't believe you. Such nonsense now lets go to the cave." said Brenwyn. "No. You are K'anpo Rompoche, look into the watch. Ever wondered what your past was?" asked the doctor. "Theres no way." said Brenwyn. Brenwyn opens the fob watch and Brenwyn sees all his memories of Gallifrey in the watch. He was actually a time lord called K'anpo Rimpoche who was an old hermit that trained the doctor. Brenwyn became K'anpo Rimpoche again. He remembered his past. "Come on my pupil." K'anpo said. "Lets destroy the Nestene." "Yes master." said the doctor. The Doctor, Jack, and K'anpo went in the cave. The Doctor remembered how when he was in his third incarnation many years back he successfully created weapon to destroy the Nestene. But there was no way he would be able to use it now. But then he remembered that K'anpo his master had magic to defeat the Nestene. "Master where have the Nestene gone?" asked the doctor. "I can smell them in here my pupil. And when you find the potion and revive your TARDIS, may I join you in your travels? Its just been so long since I've seen the universe since I was in Japan for many years." asked K'anpo. "Of course master. I would be honored to take you along with me in my travels." said the doctor. "People! Its the end of the world and you- All you're doing is standing there chit chatting! Why can't you do something about this?" asked Jack. "Quiet, Jack. The Nestene will hear you." said the doctor. "Please be patient." said K'anpo. The Doctor, Jack, and K'anpo spotted the Nestene in front of them from the path ahead, walking out of a tunnel. The Nestene saw them! They were doomed. "Hey, Nestene! We know your weaknesses." said the doctor. K'anpo saw that the Nestene consciousness that controlled the dead people was on the ceiling. It looked like a slimy alien with hundreds of legs sticking to the ceiling. It growled. It grabbed Jack. "Jack, no!" said the doctor. "Help me!" said Jack. The Nestene consciousness devoured Jack. The Doctor and K'anpo were horrified. Jack was gone. He was dead. He was possibly and seemingly dead. The villagers had disappeared all because of The Nestene consciousness ate them. But if they ever survived this adventure how would they explain it to the villagers families? They would be depressed. K'anpo used a magic spell to burn the Nestene consciousness with fire. The Nestene consciousness howled in pain and was burned to ashes. The Nestene zombies were connected to the consciousness so since it died the zombies died. The Doctor and K,anpo put all the zombies back in their caskets and they made an exciting discovery. Jack and the villagers were still alive! But they were covered in what appeared to goop from the consciousnesses stomach. Jack and the villagers discovered a jar of liquid that was the resurrection potion. They gave it to the doctor to thank him for saving them. The Doctor, Jack, K'anpo, and the villagers came out of the cave alive and made up a fake story that they would believe about what happened in the cave and why they disappeared. The villagers loved the doctor. A man offered the doctor to be the king of Scotland for his heroic actions but he declined because of his love for the universe and traveling the universe. He offered Jack to join him in his travels but Jack declined because he didn't want any more crazy scary things like the adventure they just had to happen again. He didn't want any more frightening experiences with zombies ever again. So the doctor and K'anpo said goodbye to all the villagers including Jack and used the potion to get the TARDIS working again. The Doctor and K'anpo left Scotland in the middle ages and went to see the Beatles concert. The crowds of Beatles fans and John Lennon fangirls thought it was quite peculiar the doctor was dressed up as like a Frenchman in the 19th century and K'anpo was dressed much like a wizard from the middle ages but the doctor and K'anpo thought the concert was great. The End............ Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor